


...In Absentia

by annihilation- (horsegrl)



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: A sprinkle of fluff, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegrl/pseuds/annihilation-
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long awaited reunion celebrated lasciviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...In Absentia

I carefully carried two delightfully smelling cups of coffee, one in each hand. My book was clamped under my arm. Watching the liquid slosh around, I cautiously made my way toward the library. My urge was to run, not because I was expected, but because I had decided, in my infinite wisdom, to go traipsing around barefoot in winter across mainly stone floors. In fact, I was totally unexpected, and I was really only operating on a hunch. 

He had a habit of spending his spare time in the library, writing or lately, reading. He was a voracious reader, when he could settle his mind to it. Our taste in books differed, but it was one of the things we shared between us. There were other things shared, things we left unsaid. Words so often fell flat compared to the touch of a hand or a brightly burning gaze.

He had been away, they all had been away, returning now for a few weeks respite. This was the first chance I had had to catch him on his own. I ducked my head and smiled to myself, blushing. 

I rounded the final corner and stood facing the library door. It wasn't latched, and I listened carefully for a moment. Silence. Either has wasn't there, or he was, but was on his own. Gently, I pushed the door open with my hip and stole quietly inside, nudging it shut behind me. 

The carpet was blessedly soft and warm against my icy feet. Shelves lined both sides of the room. A large bay window with a window seat broke up the wall to the right, and a fireplace graced the wall opposite the window. The carpet and the book lined walls ate any sound in the room; it was like walking into the void. In front of the fireplace was a couch and several comfortable chairs. The room appeared deserted. I sighed, and resigned myself to reading quietly alone. 

As I walked closer to the couch, a pair of feet suddenly popped out over the arm, followed by a contented sigh. Grinning, I swiftly took both mugs in one hand and crept closer, undetected. He was totally absorbed in his book, which blocked his view of my approach. As I rounded the end of the couch, I ran my fingers up the sole of his foot. He squawked, pulling back his feet and dropping the book on his masked face. 

"Well," I giggled as I swept past the end of couch to stand in front of him, "what happened to you?"

He pushed himself upright and retrieved his book, which had fallen on the floor in the scuffle. 

"I would have said I was glad to see you, but..." 

He suddenly made a grab for me, eyes crinkling with mirth. 

"No, no! Hot coffee!" I danced back, holding out his mug as a peace offering. 

Murmuring happily, he reached out for the mug, "Did you bring anything sweet to go with it, so we could have a proper fika?"

"Maybe," I said as I took a sip from my own mug. I winked at him over the rim of my cup.

He laughed as he took my hand and gently pulled me closer. His thumb brushed across my knuckles, setting my skin ablaze. I had missed him, but I hadn't realized how much until the moment he made contact. 

"Come sit with me. Please?" He squeezed my hand tightly. 

Heat flooded my chest my chest. Taking a steadying breath, I sat down next to him and tucked my icy feet underneath me, sitting cross legged. He seemed unwilling to let go of my hand. He turned and sat his untouched coffee on the end table behind him and did the same with my coffee and my book. 

He turned back to me, eyes somber. He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. Blood flooded my face, and I closed my eyes, sighing deeply as he cupped my cheek.

"I am glad to see you, you know that, right?" he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"I know."

I leaned against him as he encircled me with his arm, warm and solid. I stretched my legs across his lap and laid my head against his chest. His heart beat faster as his hand roamed across my back. His other hand began to stroke the soft flesh of my thigh. I was not the only one in need.

I tipped my head back to take in his eyes once again, and found them burning with a familiar glow. I slipped my hand under his mask to run my fingers across his lips. I found his mouth open, breath hot across my hand. He allowed me to tip up his mask as I stretched up to brush a questioning kiss across his lips. In answer, he pulled me across his legs so I was sitting in his lap properly. One arm wrapped around my shoulders, holding me tightly to him, the other hand pulled me to his mouth again. I was hungry for his taste, I groaned as his tongue slid over mine, ripe with promise.  
I slid my arms around behind him, holding him to me as I threw my head back, exposing my neck to his questing mouth. He languidly worked his way down from jaw to throat to the hollow between my collarbones, peppering soft kisses with trailing teeth.

"I...oh fuck," I lost it momentarily as he gave a throaty laugh and nipped my neck one last time for good measure, "I'm glad to see you, too."

I untangled myself from him and stood up, stretching. He eyed me hungrily.

"What's this?" he teased, "tired of me already?"

"That's highly unlikely. You haven't been back long enough for that." I stuck my tongue out playfully. 

With an impish growl, he reached out and caught me by the hips, pulling me in to stand between his parted legs. He sighed deeply as he squeezed my ass, his head coming to nuzzle gently against my stomach. 

"I could never get tired of this," he said, peering up at me.

"What's that? My ass or my tummy?" I asked dryly as I traced the shape of his ear with my fingers.

"Among other things," he mumbled into my stomach. 

His hand drifted up my ass and slid underneath my shirt. His hands were tantalizing. His skin against mine made me crave him that much more. In that moment I wanted nothing else but to have him pressed against every inch of my body, to be enveloped by his scent, his mouth, his burning touch. 

Both hands were under my shirt now. He sat back and our eyes locked, adding fuel to the fire building low in my body. My heart skittered in my chest as he slid his hands up my stomach to cradle my breasts. I swore under my breath as his fingers found my nipples through my bra, teasing them to aching nubs. 

His hands abandoned my breasts and slid up farther, pushing my shirt up with them. I grasped the hem of my shirt and pulled it off over my head, tossing it behind me. Swearing under his breath, he reached behind me and deftly unhooked my bra. Holding it to myself with one hand, I firmly shoved him back. He thumped against the couch with a grunt. I rolled my shoulders and let my bra fall to the floor. He started to reach for me, but I pushed him back again. 

"Be patient. You've waited so long," I said as I pushed my pants down over my hips, pausing, "what's another few minutes?" I had him where I wanted him. I knew he would only submit for so long, and I reveled in the power I had over him in those heady moments. My clit ached at the thought. I kicked my pants off, and as the room air hit my slit, I realized how unbelievably wet I was. 

"Fucking hell, please - "

I all but pounced on him then. Grabbing him by the shoulders, I straddled his legs and dropped in his lap. He shifted his mask and kissed me roughly as he crushed my body against himself. I squeaked into his mouth as he slapped my ass, gripping it tightly. I bit his lip in return. 

He relaxed his hold on me as I kissed my way along his jaw to take his earlobe in my mouth, sucking gently. He took one of my hands and pressed it to his bulge, groaning as I squeezed his cock through his pants.

"You, sir, are overdressed for this party," I whispered against his ear as I tugged playfully on his shirt. 

"That's easily fixed."

I sat back as he shucked off his shirt. My breath caught as I took him in, his broad shoulders, deep chest and soft thatch of hair. I ran one hand down his chest as the other hand stroked at his cock once again. He screwed his eyes shut and growled, a sound filled with lust and frustration.

"Alright," he said with a dangerous tone, "it's my turn now." 

He wrapped one arm around my ass and the other around my back, under my arms. He held me tightly to himself and stood up. I wrapped my legs around him and clasped my arms around his neck. He turned around and dropped me on the couch. 

Without further preamble, he stripped off his pants, freeing his erect cock. I bit my lip, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a whimper as he nudged my legs apart to stand with his cock inches from my face. He reached down and pulled the elastic from my hair, freeing it to fall loosely down my back. I watched his eyes roll back as I grasped his cock and slowly licked from base to tip. I teased my tongue around his head for a moment before sliding my lips torturously down his length. I pulled off, tracing the tip of my tongue delicately along the underside of his erection. He moaned my name, burying his hands in my hair and pulling me back down. He set the pace, holding me by the hair as I stroked his balls. His grunts became louder and more unhinged as he lost himself in the rhythm of my mouth. 

He stopped suddenly, untangling one hand from my hair with a frustrated grunt. "I...fuck me...I can't yet," he pushed his mask up momentarily, rubbing roughly at his face. He let go of me and I drew my lips up his shaft one last time. He shivered as my lips slid off the end of his cock. 

I stood up and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist. He kissed me hungrily, as I ground my mound against his cock. He slid a hand down to stroke my damp folds, groaning and biting his lip when he found me wet and ready. He slid his fingers inside and began to stroke the length of my aching cunt. I purred his name as he continued, his mouth now on my breast. His clever fingers found my throbbing clit. He circled it softly, then began to stroke it in earnest. I could feel the want building, like a wave threatening to crash over me and sweep me into oblivion. I gasped and choked back a cry, knees buckling. 

"I'm not the only one on a hair trigger tonight, eh?" he rasped as he slowly drew his fingers out of my cunt. He held my hand as he sat down and stretched out on his back on the couch again. He pulled me up so I was standing next to his head.

"I want to taste you, love," he said huskily as he patted his chest, "Get up."

Panting expectantly, I carefully straddled his head. Strong hands gripped my ass and drew me down to meet his searching tongue. He quickly worked his tongue into my slit and slid up to sweetly torture my throbbing clit. He slid his hands down from my ass to insert both of his thick thumbs into my cunt, thrusting up into me. My panting turned to desperate squeals as I bucked against his face. His lips clamped around my clit as he sucked mercilessly. 

I was dangerously close, the threads holding me together were ready to snap.

"Fuck me, please," I pleaded, calling his name, "I just need...fuck, just fuck me." 

He slid out from underneath me before I had finished my begging. He spun me around and drew me down on top of him as he laid on his back again. His cock traced hotly against my stomach as I slid up to meet his mouth. His face smelled like sex and my taste was on his lips. It was maddening. He took my breast in his mouth and began circling my nipple with his tongue. Suddenly, he began teasing his cock along my sodden slit. I sat up, pulling my breast from his mouth. I dug my fingers into his chest as he worked the head of his cock into my opening. My arousal was so intense, it was painful. I held myself there in that delicate balance between pain and pleasure for a brief moment before sinking down on his thick cock, burying him deep inside. I rocked against him, muscles clenching tightly. He reached up to cup my breasts as they bounced in time with my rutting. My breaths were coming in short squeals, I pounded against him harder and harder. His own moans echoed my own.

He dug his fingers into my thighs, calling my name. "Come for me now," he begged "come, come...let me see you..."

A choked scream tore from my throat as I shattered. Release washed over me as my world shrank to my pulsing cunt, muscles fluttering wildly against his cock. 

I gasped for air as he sat up with a roar and quickly swung his feet out to plant them solidly on the floor. He clutched me tightly to his chest as he continued to thrust deep inside me. I buried my face against his neck and held onto his shoulders tightly as his pace faltered. I clenched around his cock tightly as he came, howling my name and cursing. 

We laid there, tangled, for a time, utterly spent, sweaty. I groped blindly around, unwilling to lift my head from the cradle of his shoulder. Eventually I found my abandoned coffee, reluctantly sat up and took a long swallow.

He reached out and took the mug from me. "It's cold now," I warned.

He drained the mug and fixed his mask once again. "Whose fault is that, I wonder?" he laughed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back in.

I smacked his chest playfully, "I didn't hear any complaints at the time! You should-"

He nudged his mask and pulled me to his mouth again, kissing me sweetly.

"You were saying? I should what?"

"Oh," I breathed, "you should do that again."

"The night is young, love."


End file.
